


Young Wings

by beloniika



Series: multifandom social media AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, College, Gen, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: Yet another chat fic where:Chan suffersWoojin and Hyunjin mostly lurkMinho riles the others upChangbin insists is dark and mysteriousJisung is a human jukeboxFelix is a messSeungmin takes no shitJeongin is tired of his hyungs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third time is the charm? Darned emojis,i forgot they don't work here.
> 
> Ya girl cracked after reading too many texting fics to be considered healthy and tried writing one. This is supposed to be part of a bigger slice of life/college multifandom AU,but who knows if i'll manage to write anything beyond this one; that's why i'm leaving it as "completed" no matter how many chapters i'll write next.
> 
> English convos are in italics~
> 
> NICKNAMES!  
> Jisung: hana,mini tablo  
> Hyunjin: pillow  
> Felix: bzzZZZz,wallaby,sugar glider  
> Seungmin: conGRAtulations,bullet journal  
> Chan: wombat, the og  
> Minho: bundle of joy  
> Changbin: munchlax  
> Jeongin: oh worm  
> Woojin: buddha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk mass texting degenerates into Destiny's Child puns galore.

**_[deadass headass dumbass fakeass (4)]_ **

**hana:** HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT

 **pillow:** what

 **bzzZZZz:** what

 **conGRAtulations:** what

 **hana:** rein your enthusiasm,geez

 **hana:** anw

 **hana:** WE GOT INVITEFD TO OUR 1ST COLLEGE PARTYY!!!1!!

 **bzzZZZz:** _U LYIN!!1!_

 **hana:** _AM NOT !!!_

 **conGRAtulations:** what why how

 **hana:** SO I WAS GOING TO THE CAFETERIA

 **pillow:** stop shouting through text lol

 **hana:** u right lol

 **hana:** well 2 guys were handing out invites to a party organiezd by their dorm

 **hana:** apparently it’s a tradition? idk

 **hana:** n they said to bring anyone i knew

 **hana:** we’re going right??

 **pillow:** why are you even asking lmao

**bzzZZZz:**

 

****

**pillow:** my 12yo cousin does that shit

 **conGRAtulations:** omg

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **To:** Chris,j.sung,binnie, **...**
> 
> _bb can u handle dis_
> 
> _i dun think u can handle dis woooo!_
> 
> -00:27

 

 

> **To:** Felix
> 
> **From:** Mom
> 
> Lee Yongbok,what are you saying? Are you drunk?
> 
> Get back home immediately!
> 
> -00:29

  


 

> **To:** Felix
> 
> **From:** Chris
> 
> _Go home you’re drunk, lol_
> 
> -00:31

 

 

> **To:** Felix
> 
> **From:** j.sung
> 
> Tnx 4 reminding me i’m sick n
> 
> couldnt go 2 the party (￣^￣)
> 
> -00:35

 

 

> **To:** Felix
> 
> **From:** binnie
> 
> What.
> 
> -00:41

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Private chat: Chan & Felix]_ **

**wombat:** _several birdies confirmed my suspicions that you sent the same_

_text to the entirety of your contact list in your drunken stupor last night_

**wombat:** _how_

 **wallaby:** _pls dont rub it in_

 **wallaby:** _my phnoe bill will b thru the roofo this monht_

 **wombat:** _lol_

 

* * *

 

**_[The Lost Boys (9)]_ **

**mini tablo:** _Listen_

 **mini tablo:** _Baby Boy_

 **mini tablo:** _i kno u been to a Party_

 **mini tablo:** _All Night_

 **mini tablo:** _but u were so Drunk in Love_

 **mini tablo:** _now u gotta Work It Out_

 **mini tablo:** _how to pay dem Bills Bills Bills for drunk txting us all_

 **mini tablo:** _XO_

 **sugar glider:** _i hate you_

 **sugar glider:** _so much_

 **munchlax:** wow

 **the og:** ur knowledge of beyonce & destinys child discography is impressive ngl

 **bundle of joy:** you managed to list every single song of theirs except the one felix mass texted tho

 **mini tablo:** u right

 **mini tablo:** _i always Lose My Breath_

 **mini tablo:** _in front of that_ **_Bootylicious_ **

**mini tablo:** _i can’t really help but Bug a Boo_

 **sugar glider:** ffs

**the og:**

****

**bundle of joy:** ^

**oh worm:**

****

**bullet journal:** felix rn

**pillow:** y tho

 **bullet journal:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**buddha:**

****

**munchlax:**

****

**sugar glider:** r u done

 **mini tablo:** _Why Don’t You Love Me_

 **sugar glider:** i thot u were sick

 **sugar glider:** couldnt u be dyin in bed insted of botherin me

 **mini tablo:** _Sorry_

 **sugar glider:** some1 is hangover k thx bye

 **sugar glider:** ...was that another song

 **mini tablo:** _No, No, No_

_ <sugar glider> left the chat _

_ <buddha> added <sugar glider> to the chat _

**mini tablo:** _sorry for being a Naughty Girl_

 **mini tablo:** _please come back you’re Irreplaceable_

 **the og:** i cant breathe

**oh worm:**

****

**mini tablo:** okay im done

 **mini tablo:** _At Last_

_ <sugar glider> left the chat _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wikipedia is my friend. I knew maybe 3 of the songs i mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames get out of hand, Woojin is chill and Felix resents you for comparing his hair to the bitchass dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost half of the wordcount for this chapter is chatroom automatic text smh
> 
> NICKNAMES (oh boy what a mess,i'll just write the main ones):  
> Chan: the og,koalatea,cb97  
> Felix: yongbok,marianas trench,lee.ix  
> Hyunjin: pillow,snoopy,hwangmoretime  
> Minho: bundle of joy,fiona,not_leeminho  
> Seungmin: bullet journal,stitches  
> Changbin: munchlax, [three skulls],spearB  
> Jeongin: oh worm,tae jin ah,theyangone  
> Jisung: mini tablo,bibarel,j.0ne  
> Woojin: buddha,shrek

**[The Lost Boys (9)]**

_ <the og> added <sugar glider> to the chat _

_ <the og> changed <sugar glider>’s nickname to <yongbok> _

**yongbok:** _THANK YOU_

 **yongbok:** _NEVERMIND HOW COULD U CHRIS_

 **yongbok:** _I CAN’T EVEN CHANGE IT BACK_

**pillow:** what are u so loud for

**bundle of joy:** aw why would u add him back

**bundle of joy:** it had been a relaxing afternoon w/o him

**the og:** next time u get spammed on every platform possible we can talk

**bullet journal:** couldn’t u block him

**the og:** of course i did

**the og:** after failing to reach me via text,email,tweet,fb,ig and soundcloud he resorted for linkedin ffs

**yongbok:** i was all set to send you a carrier pigeon if that failed too

**munchlax:** u resourceful mf @felix

**yongbok:**  

**bundle of joy:** ffs

**oh worm:** what were u going to make it carry?

**yongbok:** _ vegemite _

__ **_✓✓_ ** _ read _

 

\---

 

**mini tablo:** idk y i keep laughing @ everybody silently agreeing to leave felix on read n just go to sleep

**mini tablo:** even chan hyung

**the og:** i get it that we're both australian but still

**yongbok:** y’all rude

**yongbok:** is nobody going to tease jeongin for the randomness of his question?

**the og:** no

**buddha:** no

**bundle of joy:** no

**munchlax:** no

**pillow:** no

**mini tablo:** no

**bullet journal:** no

**oh worm:** no

**yongbok:** can u say that again i dont think the message got across

**mini tablo:** no

**bundle of joy:** no

**oh worm:** no

**buddha:** gUYS

**bullet journal:** HE TALKS!

**buddha:** i’m just trying to flip these burgers and the constant vibrating of my phone isn’t helping

**buddha:** if i were at the shakes though...

**bundle of joy:** and he uses sarcasm!

**bundle of joy:** chan hyung what did u do to him

**the og:**

****

**yongbok:** y tho

**yongbok:** its not like ive ever used ur face as memes

**the og:**  

**the og:** and here i thought it was the right time to make you change your name back…

**yongbok:** _NONONONO_ _PLWASE_

 **yongbok:** _im begging u_

 **mini tablo:** _Beggin', beggin' you_

**mini tablo:** _ Put your loving hand out baby _

**bullet journal:** here we go again with the human jukebox 

**the og:** k so anyway

**the og:** since i didn’t even notice i left the nicknaming locked since that one incident

**pillow:** *that* incident?

**buddha:** did anybody ever fess up?

**bundle of joy:** man it has been eons!

**bullet journal:** for the last time YONGBOK i dont keep a bullet journal

**yongbok:**  

**yongbok:** also fuck you

**the og:** y’all free to rename urself or others whenever u want

**the og:** dont make me regret it

_ <yongbok> changed their nickname to <marianas trench> _

_ <yongbok> changed <the og>’s nickname to <chris columbus> _

_ <yongbok> changed <bundle of joy>’s nickname to <minow> _

_ <yongbok> changed <mini tablo>’s nickname to <munchkin> _

_ <yongbok> changed <munchlax>’s nickname to <calimero> _

_ <yongbok> changed <bullet journal>’s nickname to <dear diary> _

_ <yongbok> changed <buddha>’s nickname to <bob’s burgers> _

_ <yongbok> changed <pillow>’s nickname to <snoopy> _

_ <yongbok> changed <oh worm>’s nickname to <bitchass> _

**bitchass:** the bitchass here is you with that hair, felix hyung

**dear diary:** oooOOOOOOOooo

**minow:** ma boi!!

**munchkin:** pewpewpewpew!!!

**calimero:** dafuq was that

**chris columbus:** i didnt share my power for u to abuse it like this @felix

**chris columbus:** also idk if i’d rather be connected to the dude who chanced upon americas instead of indias like planned 

**chris columbus:** or to one of the directors of harry potter

**minow:** u got it all wrong felix

**minow:** we need a theme

_ <minow> changed their nickname to <fiona> _

_ <minow> changed <bob’s burgers>’s nickname to <shrek> _

_ <minow> changed <munchkin>’s nickname to <donkey> _

**donkey:** did i ask???

_ <minow> changed <marianas trench>’s nickname to <puss in boots> _

_ <minow> changed <calimero>’s nickname to <lord farquaad> _

**lord farquaad:** bitch

**fiona:** try again

**lord farquaad: *** bitch hyung

_ <minow> changed <chris columbus>’s nickname to <big bad wolf> _

_ <minow> changed <snoopy>’s nickname to <pinocchio> _

_ <minow> changed <bitchass>’s nickname to <gingy> _

_ <minow> changed <dear diary>’s nickname to <dragon> _

**big bad wolf:** aaaand im locking the nicknaming again

**lord farquaad:** this is why we cant have nice things smh

**donkey:** no please let us at least change our names back

**dragon:** yeah why am i the dragon????

**dragon:** while im agreeing with jisung rn i want nothing to do with him

**donkey:** 凸(`△´＃)

**shrek:** meh

**shrek:** i neither love nor hate mine

**pinocchio:** how gudetama of you

**shrek:** excuse you i’m not lazy just chill

**big bad wolf:** who wants to change their names do it now

**lord farquaad:** or forever hold your peace?

**big bad wolf:** yeah that

_ <donkey> changed their nickname to <bibarel> _

_ <dragon> changed their nickname to <stitches> _

**puss in boots:** yeah nah i prefer what i picked earlier

_ <puss in boots> changed their nickname to <marianas trench> _

__ <lord farquaad> changed their nickname to < __ >

_ <gingy> changed their nickname to <tae jin ah> _

_ <pinocchio> changed their nickname to <snoopy> _

_ <marianas trench> changed <big bad wolf>’s nickname to <koalatea> _

**fiona:** killjoys the lot of you

**koalatea:** _ felix _

**marianas trench:** _ chris _

**koalatea:** clever

**marianas trench:** (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡

**marianas trench:** oi seungmin 

**stitches:** what

**marianas trench:** did u snitch?

**stitches:** no why

**bibarel:** *not today

**marianas trench:** cuz snitches get stitches

**stitches:** and talkers get walkers so be careful

**stitches:** you too @jisung

**tae jin ah:** ooOOOOoooo

**snoopy:** ma boi went IN!

**marianas trench:** u would kno

**snoopy:** …

**stitches:** 凸(⁄ ⁄`⁄皿⁄´⁄ ⁄)

**fiona:** yo @changbin

****______: who summoned me

**fiona:** miss me with that demon shit, we know you a softie

****______: i’m chillin in gehenna,what are u talkin about

**fiona:** do you need a refresh of your bratty kid aegyo act you pull every time you get too drunk?

**fiona:** i got it on video

****______: …

**marianas trench:** oooh fiona noona w dem receipts!

**tae jin ah:** do share!

****______: J E O N G I N

**tae jin ah:** but i never had the chance to see you drunk :(

**tae jin ah:** as a matter of fact you lot never invited me out for drinks 

**koalatea:** ‘cause you’re still a minor adn we’re responsible™ for you

**tae jin ah:** you forgot me at the mall

**bibarel:** HAH

**tae jin ah:** and YOU stole my umbrella

**bibarel:** i thought it was mine!

**tae jin ah:** you didn’t bring yours that day

**bibarel:** forecasts are always wrong

**tae jin ah:** they said it was gonna rain

**tae jin ah:** it was a near downpour

**tae jin ah:** i got stuck at the fast food till the evening when it finally drizzled down

**tae jin ah:** i dont wanna see another mcflurry for at least 6 months

**marianas trench:** HAH

**tae jin ah:** don’t make me start,felix hyung

**stitches:** jeonginnie went AWF!

**stitches:** (dont expose me pls xoxo)

 

* * *

 

 

Liked by  **cb97** ,  **hwangmoretime** ,  **not_leeminho** and 159 others

 

**lee.ix**  eat my shorts  **@theyangone**

 

**j.0ne** hold the fuck up when did u go to the barber

**lee.ix** i ditched my statistics class lolol

**spearB** oh.

**not_leeminho** [kevin hart voice] she wasn’t readyyy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some context:  
> -Woojin works at McDonald's, the same Jeongin got stuck at after Jisung stole his umbrella. He didn't ask Woojin for his umbrella in case it kept raining until the end of his shift (like it effectively did)  
> -i aged up the characters by only a year: Jeongin is a high school senior, '00 liners are college freshmen and so on
> 
> More notes:  
> -[Calimero](http://calimero.wikia.com/wiki/Calimero_-_il_pulcino_nero) is a black chick from an old italian cartoon  
> -the whole Shrek (and Bibarel) naming is from [SK-talker ep.2](http://www.vlive.tv/video/66336?channelCode=D7A4F1), i just added a few other characters  
> -Tae Jin Ah is a trot singer  
> -the snitches discussion is inspired by Fall Out Boy's "Snitches and talkers get stitches and walkers", but the nickname _stitches_ is because of Shawn Mendes' song  
>  -i'm soft for [these photos](https://twitter.com/WinterTale0320/status/985559898715971584) of Hyunjin at a fansign, that's why i named him snoopy  
> -Gudetama is that one lazy egg  
> -I'm no expert since i only ever heard about it in animes,but i think Gehenna is some sort of purgatory?  
> -"eat my shorts" is Bart Simpson's catchphrase


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation goes a long way, people in denial and cockblockers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to stop constantly changing names within the same groupchat lol. In my defense some time has passed since the previous chat so Jeongin changed his, Woojin went back to buddha and Changbin to munchlax because fuck emojis on ao3.
> 
> NICKNAMES:  
> Jeongin: eevee | theyangone  
> Chan: koalatea | cb97  
> Minho: fiona | linoknows | not_leeminho | evil hyung  
> Felix: marianas trench | lee.ix/leeix | freckled aussie  
> Woojin: buddha | teddyjin  
> Hyunjin: snoopy | jinyoungfan | hwangmoretime  
> Jisung: bibarel | j.0ne | korean squiwwel  
> Changbin: munchlax | spearB | cute dongsaeng  
> Seungmin: stitches | friedegg | kimseung

_**[The Lost Boys (9)]** _

**eevee:** hey guys im having a quickie want some?

 **koalatea:** YOU WHAT

 **fiona:** what a start lol

 **marianas trench:** i mean...involving more than 2 people would go against the quick part but…

 **eevee:** im not the only one…?

 **buddha:** WHAT

 **snoopy:** what has our former school gotten to since we left

 **eevee:** what are y’all so worked up for,it’s so good!!

 **bibarel:** oh im sure it is

 **koalatea:** JISUNG

 **munchlax:** smth isn't right

 **munchlax:** send a pic

 **koalatea:** C H A N G B I N

 **eevee:** why would u want a pic?

 **eevee:** it’s a quickie, don’t we all know what it’s like?

 **marianas trench:** some of us dont *ahem*hyunjinseungmin*ahem*

 **stitches:** you’re one to talk yongbok

 **snoopy:** leave me out of this

 **marianas trench:** let that name die seungmin

 **stitches:** not until you stop picking on my love life you prick

 **bibarel:** u mean u two covered all the bases??

 **bibarel:** btw felix thats YOUR name lololol no way youre gonna escape it

 **stitches:** stfu

 **marianas trench:** stfu

**munchlax:**

> **munchlax** **:** send a pic

**munchlax:** humor me jeongin

 **eevee:** fine

 **eevee:**  

**koalatea:** oh thank fuck

 **buddha:** i aged by like 40 years

 **stitches:** jeongin that's called quiche,not quickie

 **eevee:** same difference

 **stitches:**  

**eevee:** how do you pronounce it then?

 **stitches:** kish

 **eevee:** language nazi =3=

 **stitches:** YOU asked how to say it,bitch

 **fiona:** i bet the dinner lady looked at you weird

 **eevee:** i went to the hole in the wall eatery across the street actually

 **eevee:** but yeah the waiter was quite speechless,now that i think about it

 **marianas trench:** maybe he was considering the proposition for a real quickie lol

 **koalatea:** F  E L  I X

 

* * *

 

 

 **oh worm   @** **_theyangone_ **

No, i wasn’t hitting on the waiter. Sorry for making u uncomfortable,dude. Yes, the quiche was good.

 

 **└ @friedegg** don’t think i didn’t see you delete this same tweet to correct that one word

 **└ @theyangone** leave my ignorant ass aloneeeee

**└ @leeix**

****

**└ @teddyjin** it’s in cases like this that an editing fucntion on twitter doesnt sound too bad

 **└ @linoknows** seungmin would point out it has been edited regardless

 **└ @friedegg** word

 

* * *

 

Liked by **j.0ne** , **theyangone** , **teddyjin** and 623 others

 

 **lee.ix**  today was a good day~

 

 **j.0ne**  lemme guess u skipped another statistics class

 **lee.ix**  u know it boo

 **cb97**  changbin.exe stopped working

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _the dark one_   @** **spearB**

i cant even

 

 **└ @linoknows** tune the tumblr girl in you down

 **└ @j.0ne** WHAT TEAM?

 **└ @leeix** WILDCATS

 **└ @theyangone** WILDCATS

 **└ @friedegg** WILDCATS

 **└ @jinyoungfan** WILDCATS

 **└ @linoknows** fucks sake

 

* * *

 

Liked by **hwangmoretime** , **teddyjin** , **happypill** and 458 others

 

 **kimseung**  

 

 **hwangmoretime**  which one is the flower?

 **kimseung**  (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 **j.0ne**  *pukes rainbows*

 **lee.ix**  *pukes yesterdays breakfast*

 **not_leeminho**  and they say they arent together

 **└ cb97** ikr? so frustrating

 **└ not_leeminho**  im feeling the irony in this statement but i dont wanna dwell on it

 **└ cb97** likewise

 **└ not_leeminho** what do u mean?

 **└ cb97** what do YOU mean??

 **teddyjin** whats going on

  


Liked by **j.0ne** , **cb97** , **lee.ix** and 419 others

 

 **spearB** feeling good

 

 **not_leeminho**  i just left you on twitter saying you can’t even,what happened in...5 minutes?

 **spearB** i havnt posted a selca in a while,thats it

 **not_leeminho**  mhm…

 

* * *

 

**_[Private chat: Minho & Changbin]_ **

**cute dongsaeng** ASDFGHJKL HE HEARTED MY SELCA

 **evil hyung** of course he did he always does you idiot

 **evil hyung** btw dont think i didnt see you being difficult not hearting felixs pic yet

 **cute dongsaeng** i just did,happy?

 **evil hyung** very

 **cute dongsaeng** btw where u @? chan hyung,woojin hyung and i are going to the noraebang

 **evil hyung** and im supposed to save u from being the 3rd wheel? no way

 **cute dongsaeng** pleaseweee

 **cute dongsaeng** i dont wanna suffer thru love songs and longing glances all alone

 **evil hyung** what did chan hyung bribe you with this time?

 **cute dongsaeng** he’ll do my english assignments for a month

 **evil hyung** i see the appeal

 **evil hyung** but i cant,im busy

 **cute dongsaeng** no ure not,u dont have dance practice today

 **evil hyung** i know it sounds weird but i have a life outside of that

 **cute dongsaeng** jisung better be giving u a good time

 **evil hyung** wtf how did you know i’m w him?

 **cute dongsaeng** look behind u

  
***

**_[Private chat: Felix & Jisung]_ **

**freckled aussie** HJDKIGCBNEVTYKL

 **korean squiwwel** honestly mood

 **freckled aussie** what compares to changbin hyung finally hearting your selca,good sir? ಠ‿ರೃ

 **korean squiwwel** oh,only hanging out with minho hyung,i say ಠ‿ರೃ

 **korean squiwwel** …

 **freckled aussie** …

 **korean squiwwel** writing all proper gave me a headache

 **korean squiwwel** never again

 **freckled aussie** hard same

 **freckled aussie** but give me the deets biotch (≖ ‿ ≖)✧

 **korean squiwwel** oh u kno,just chillin w minho hyung at the bar of the arcade after some bowling

 **korean squiwwel** just the two of us at long last

 **korean squiwwel** i love y'all but we dont need to do shit all tgt as a group all the time

 **freckled aussie** i...have to agree

 

 **korean squiwwel** felix

 **freckled aussie** jisung

 **korean squiwwel** come get your boyfriend before i kill him

 

* * *

 

[ _HAN!_ liked]

 **mirror**    **@linoknows**

With all the noraebangs in seoul…

 

 **@spearB** It’s always a pleasure to ruin your plans

**└ @linoknows**

  
***

 

[ ****mirror liked]

 **_HAN!_ ** **@j.0ne**

My only consolation is that he fifth wheeled

 

 **@spearB** i told your bf the same

> **@spearB** It’s always a pleasure to ruin your plans

**└ @j.0ne**

 

***

 

 **_matrioshka_ ** **@spearB**

even their reaction are the same lol

 

[HAN! , ****_mirror_ **__ ** _ , bbangjjang _ and  _ woojin  _ liked]

**└ @spearB** In retrospect...jokes on me i guess

  
***

 

[ _you_ _ were beautiful  _ and  _ one year to go _ liked]

**_jinyoung’s falsetto in The New Era_ ** **@jinyoungfan**

Gotta love all the vagueing on my tlist

 

**@friedegg** the comments give little context to what happened...

**@theyangone** i wanna know TT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rejuvenated Chan, the funcle and the butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames are the same as in the past groupchats and sns, yaaay. In 1v1 chats it's easy to recognise who's who, but try to guess the nicknames in the new groupchat ;)
> 
> I hope my format for twitter -to an extent instagram too,at times- is readable and you can distinguish the threads/replies

__**[The Lost Boys (9)]  
**   


**bibarel:** yo 

**bibarel:** i haven’t heard from chan hyung in a while…?

**buddha:** i tied him to his bed

**fiona:** ooo kinky

**marianas trench:** eyes emoji eyes emoji eyes emoji

**stitches:** did you just spell the emoji out @felix

**stitches:** thrice??

**marianas trench:** my emojis dont work anymore

**marianas trench:** i think my phone is dying

**snoopy:** sucks to be you

**fiona:** speaking of sucking

**fiona:** what did you do @woojin?

**eevee:** there’s a minor in here!!! ∑(゜Д゜;) 

**munchlax:** you only pull the minor card when it’s convenient to you ¬_¬

**eevee:** (◕‿◕ ❀)

**buddha:** hardy har har

**buddha:** i only forced chan to sleep for more than two hours

**marianas trench:** did you succ the life out of him?

**marianas trench:** he’d never be knocked out for so long otherwise

_ <eevee> left the chat _

_ <bibarel> added <eevee> to the chat _

**bibarel:** where are you running? WhEre aRe yOu rUnNiNg??

**marianas trench:** it’s why are u running,dumbass

**marianas trench:** and it has nothing to do with the mocking spongebob meme

**marianas trench:** if u gotta meme do it right

**bibarel:** last time i checked YOU were the dumbass in the millennials chat

**marianas trench:** we're not in the millennials chat so YOU are the dumbass, dumbass

**eevee:**  

**snoopy:**

****

**munchlax:**

****

**stitches:**

****

 

***

 

**big white bear  @teddyjin**

bless my friends’ short attention span

 

**└ @teddyjin** and lack of originality with their insults

 

***

 

**_rejuvenated_ ** **@cb97**

my skin is clear, my crops are thriving, i have 20/20 vision, the sun is shining.

is this what it feels like after a good long sleep?

 

**└ @j.0ne**  no “my grades are up" part?

**└ @cb97** bitch i wish

**└ @linoknows**  okay but what did @teddyjin do to finally convince you not to pull the 5th all-nighter in a row?

**└ @cb97** he tied me to the bed

**└ @spearB** literally???

**└ @jinyoungfan** we thought he was kidding when he said that on the gc…

**└ @j.0ne** woojin hyung lowkey a freak

**└ @teddyjin** told y’all

**└ @teddyjin** shut up jisung

**└ @theyangone** i SO didn’t need to read the confirmation...my poor virgin eyes...

**└ @friedegg** sure mr “asking the waiter for a quickie”

**└ @theyangone** will you ever let that go?!?!?

**└ @theyangone** don’t even try putting a Frozen gif @leeix

**└ @leeix**

 

***

 

**_[Private chat: Chan & Woojin]_ **

**channie:** i know this is what we agreed on but how did they fall for it??

**jinnie:** i hate to say it but they can be pretty dumb

**channie:** it does come in handy tho

**channie:** i wouldn’t be able to look them in the eye anymore if we told them what you really threatened to do

**channie:** or rather /not/ do

**channie:** :((((

**jinnie:** i can already hear jeongin crying about “eugh,parents being nasty”

**channie:** ...would you have really abided by your abstinence ultimatum?

**jinnie:** yes

**channie:** DDDD8

 

***

 

**_[the fun uncle and the kids (7)]_ **

**the funcle:** do they really think we believed that bs?

**why am i here:** they can be pretty dumb

**nephew from abroad:** bet woojin hyung threatened ~le sexy times~ to get chan hyung to listen?

**tall nephew:** no need to bet, we’d all get the same sum

**squishy nephew:** i still stand by my belief that woojin hyung is one kinky mf behind that gentle smile

**dino nephew:** way to make things not weird at all,jisung…

**baby nephew:** ewwwww parents being nastyyyyy

 

***

 

Liked by  **kimseung** ,  **spearB** ,  **lee.ix** and 865 others

 

**hwangmoretime**  wiped at the library

  
  


**kimseung**  want me to come over with coffee

**hwangmoretime**  godspeed

**spearB**  yeah i’d like an iced ame too please and thank you

**kimseung**  get your own tf

**spearB**  i’m with hyunjin : >

**kimseung**  sigh... aight

**kimseung**  anybody else at the library?

**lee.ix** i was boutta go there too

**lee.ix** we can meet @ starbucks and go to the library tgt if u want

**kimseung**  sure,see you in 10?

**lee.ix** (Y)

 

***

 

**_[Private chat: Seungmin & Felix]_ **

**dear diary:** i know for a fact you currently have no assignments so you have no need to go to the library

**dear diary:** i see what you’re doing

**yongbok:** u aint seein shit

**dear diary:**  

**yongbok:** the same can be said ‘bout u

**yongbok:** hyunjins butler

**yongbok:** next thing u know yall form a pact and become the queens guarddogs

**yongbok:** i always knew u were a demon

**dear diary:** wtf are you on??

**dear diary:** i’m not sure i want some of what you’re smoking anymore,,,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last conversation references the manga Black Butler (or Kuroshitsuji)
> 
>  
> 
> Should i make a curious cat for those who don't have/don't want to make twitter/tumblr and still want to chat or ask questions about my AUs?  
>  ~~but then again i seldom receive comments to begin with so idk lol~~


	5. Chapter 5

**[The Lost Boys (9)]**

**marianas trench:** it is wednesday my dudes

 **marianas trench:** ▶_________________00:03

 **munchlax:** disappointed but not surprised

 **buddha:** was it necessary?

 **stitches:** vine is fucking dead omg get it through that thick skull of yours

 **koalatea:** didnt they say they were tryna revive it?

**snoopy:**

****

**** **eevee:** the lady sitting in front of me on the bus just glared at me

 **bibarel:** ur fault for not using ur earphones to listen to crap on ur phone

 **fiona:** ur fault for not using ur earphones to listen to the crap felix sends

 **fiona:** FTFY

 **bibarel:** thx

 **koalatea:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **buddha:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **munchlax:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **marianas trench:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **stitches:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **eevee:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **fiona:** what

 **bibarel:** what

 **snoopy:** that reminds me

 **snoopy:** do y’all remember how many times felix got in trouble for the vine?

  


**_[Private chat: Jisung & Hyunjin]_ **

**buck teeth:** omg i owe u one TT

 **canoe lips:** you bet you do

  


**[The Lost Boys (9)]**

**munchlax:** it was quite guinness record worthy tbh

 **stitches:** especially considering he was a transfer student

 **koalatea:** one would think a newbie would keep a low profile

 **koalatea:** but nah

 **buddha:** still surprised those detentions didnt accumulate into an expulsion tbh

 **koalatea:** rt

 **munchlax:** rt

 **eevee:** rt

 **fiona:** rt

 **stitches:** rt

 **marianas trench:** rt

 **eevee:** lol he rts too

 **marianas trench:** theyre my pride and joy

 **fiona:** whatever makes u sleep at night

 **koalatea:** too bad u werent the only one auntie ripped a new one to every time the school notified her

 **marianas trench:** luv u cuz 

 **koalatea:** yeah yeah whatever

 **bibarel:** one of my fav moments was when he yeeted as he threw an empty can across the hallway

 **munchlax:** that battle cry tho

 **snoopy:** he almost pulled a kobe too

 **eevee:** if the can got into that bin it woulda been E P I C

 **buddha:** almost wish i was there to see that

 **bibarel:** thats what u get for being too old

 **buddha:** …

 

***

 

Liked by **j.0ne** , **spearB** , **lee.ix** and 537 others

 

 **not_leeminho**  going job interview, wish me luck  

  


**cb97** go kick some asses!!

 **teddyjin**  good luck!!!

 **theyangone**  you can do it hyung!

 **kimseung**  we’re rooting for you!

 

***

 

 **_subscribe for  fac_** ** _ts_ ** **@j.0ne**

 

the lord is texting me

 

└ **@j.0ne** ***testing me

└ **@leeix** damn what is his phone plan?

 

***

 

Liked by **not_leeminho** , **j.0ne** , **spearB** and 321 others

 

 **theyangone**  the day is too beautiful to stay cooped up in a classroom

  


**cb97**  did you just ditch after school?!

 **└ theyangone** pls don’t tell mom

  **└ teddyjin** you rang?

  **└ theyangone** my REAL mom but yes hyung too

  **└ spearB** too late for that huh?

  **└ theyangone** thanks captain obvious

  **└ spearB**  ( ・◇・)

  **└**   **j.0ne** daaaaamn

 **hwangmoretime** felix is rubbing off on you now more than he did when we were still in hs with you

 **└ lee.ix** my yang padawan ;;

 **└ hwangmoretime** was that pun intended or

 **└ lee.ix** typo but it totes fits w his nick

 

***

 

Liked by **teddyjin** , **spearB** , **theyangone** and 1024 others

 

 **lee.ix** seungmin just about fainted in the hallway

 **└ hwangmoretime** he what

 **└ lee.ix** im not w him tbh but im sure he did wherever he is

 **└ kimseung**  I did NOT

 **cb97** damn look at all those likes

 **not_leeminho**  we get it ure handsome

 **└ j.0ne**  look whos talkin

 **└ cb97** AYYYYYYY

 **└ lee.ix** AYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **└ kimseung** DID HE JUST

 **└ theyangone** DID HE REALLY

  **└ not_leeminho**  :)

 

***

 

[ _ADD ME ON FORTNITE, WAKANDA FOREVER_ and _10 others_ liked]

 **_subscribe for_** ** _facts_ ** **@j.0ne**

 

YOLO

 

***

 

**_[Private chat: Felix & Jisung]_ **

 

 **freckled aussie:** wtf is that :) supposed to mean

 **freckled aussie:** im pissed on ur behalf

 **freckled aussie:** for once that u complimented him where everyone can see

 **korean squiwwel:** lol ‘sokay

 **freckled aussie:** hold up

 **freckled aussie:** no meltdowns?

 **freckled aussie:** no what ifs??

 **freckled aussie:** is there smth u aint tellin me???

 **freckled aussie:** was that bowling busted date a real date???????

 **korean squiwwel:** jesus chill with those question marks

 **korean squiwwel:** first off, i reached a nirvana point where i take whatever he gives me

 **korean squiwwel:** second, r u still hung up on that??

 **korean squiwwel:** it was forever ago,anything couldve happened in the meanwhile

 **freckled aussie:** it was like 2 weeks ago

 **freckled aussie:** !!!

**freckled aussie:**

> anything couldve happened in the meanwhile

**freckled aussie:** SPILL

 **korean squiwwel:** i told you already that i WISH it was a date,we were just hanging out

 **korean squiwwel:** blessedly w/o all of y’all

 **korean squiwwel:** until YOUR bae and the two gramps happened to be in the area and crashed our evening out

 **korean squiwwel:** as for the past two weeks nothing really happened?

 **korean squiwwel:** we messaged a bit more tho

 **freckled aussie:** about...?

 **korean squiwwel:** about how annoying you are

 **freckled aussie:** rude

 **freckled aussie:** also bro

 **freckled aussie:** it totally was a date

 

***

 

**_[Private chat: Chan & Minho]_ **

 

 **insomnia** : was a :) all you could manage

 **not today:** I PANICKED OKAY?!?!?

 

***

 

Liked by **teddyjin** , **spearB** , **theyangone** and 1103 others

 

 **lee.ix** seungmin just about fainted in the hallway

 **└** _[3 replies]_

 **cb97** damn look at all those likes

 **not_leeminho**  we get it ure handsome

 **└ j.0ne**  look whos talkin

 **└** _[5 replies]_

 **spearB** we get it your best feature is your lips

 

***

 

 **_ADD ME ON FORTNITE_ ** **@leeix**

 

[REST]

 

***

 

**_[Private chat: Seungmin & Felix]_ **

 

 **dear diary:** i was about to sarcastically thank you for embarrassing me under hyunjin’s latest selca but i saw changbin hyung’s comment

 **dear diary:** are you okay?

 **yongbok:** idk

 **yongbok:** like i know they’re close and i know hyunjin likes you back, but what if it’s a onesided crush on changbin hyung’s part?

 **dear diary:** h-he likes me?

**yongbok:**

****

 

***

 

[ _one_ _year to go, stream ♫♪My Youth♫♪_ and _8 others_ liked]

 **_ADD ME ON FORTNITE_ ** **@leeix**

 

I rescind my previous tweet to say that my friends are blind as fuck

  
**└ friedegg**  you’re one to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this last wednesday but life happened. Now to fit the opening line i should post it the upcoming wednesday, but i haven't updated in forever so here we go.
> 
> Sneaky cameo from Bambam with _Wakanda Forever_ as his twitter display name; _one year to go_ and _stream ♫♪My Youth♫♪_ belong respectively to Jeongin and Hyunjin.
> 
> I come up with some of their background stories as I go,so...Chan and Felix are cousins: Felix was sent off to learn korean and lived with Chan for his last two years of hs while the elder was already in college.
> 
> I fail both at crack and angst ~~and writing in general~~ , why do i even bother lol

**Author's Note:**

> Writing typos on purpose is hard. Humor is hard. Emojis on AO3 are hard.
> 
> HMU on twitter ([@stupidqpid_](https://twitter.com/stupidqpid_)) if you can stand awkward potatoes like yours truly.


End file.
